This invention, as stated in the title of this Specification, refers to a fruit selecting machine, specifically, to a machine intended for selecting fruit according to its size.
In principle, the machine which the invention proposes, has been designed for selecting olives, and this description is going to be made in keeping with this, although obviously this machine can also be applied for selecting any other type of fruit by merely varying its dimensional features accordingly.
In fact, there is a great variety of fruit in which it is worth while making a selection according to size, in order to define certain classes or categories. Obviously, one of the features which conditions the price of a given fruit consists of its size. The need also exists, in other cases, of selecting fruit by its size to establish independent groups within which that size moves, within predetermined levels, for subsequent manufacturing processes.
Specifically, in the preferred example of practical application of the machine, corresponding to selecting olives, there are multiple conditioning factors which call for this selection by sizes.
Until now, the selection of olives or other fruit according to their size has been performed manually, with the obvious disadvantages which this entails, both from the point of view of cost and inaccuracy in selecting.